Camino de flores
by Claire.Sly
Summary: [Reto Foro Dramione]Repartir flores entre las profesoras por San Valentín puede ser tedioso pero si tienes a Draco Malfoy de acompañante? DHr! R


_Este es el fic que preparé para el foro Dramione "Los polos opuestos se atraen" espero que les guste y aprovecho para decirles que es mi primer fic _

_No se si lo hice ben o si es muy largo o que pero para saberlo déjenme un review._

_**Camino de flores**_

Aunque fuese el día de San Valentín no había vacaciones para Hermione, es más, era uno de los días más ocupados de año.

No por nada se pasaba la mañana separando parejitas de aulas abandonadas y pasillos prohibidos.

Después de separar a Ron y a Lavander del aula de Encantamientos y de preguntarse dónde estaban Harry y Ginny se fue a almorzar.

Era más que seguro que la decoración había estado a cargo de Lockhart, pero como estaba en San Mungo la ultima opción era que había mandado esos... mega ultra cursis adornos... por decirlo de una manera más sencilla.

El castillo era una pesadilla, un sueño en rosa. Las normales nubes ahora eran de color rosa y tenían forma de corazón, miles de corazones caían del cielo y las sillas, platos, cortinas, manteles, todo, tenia forma de corazón o aunque sea un corazón pintado con pulcritud.

Sin contar la comida, los elfos se la habían ingeniado para hacerle recordar a Hermione lo sola que estaba preparando tortas, tarteletas, tartitas y demás con forma de corazón y llenos de chocolate en cualquiera de sus formas.

Hogwarts se había tomado muy el día de San Valentín.

_Este no es precisamente mi día_ Pensaba Hermione.

Después de desayunar tarteletas con chocolate _Obviamente a los pobres elfos los obligaron a hacer estas tartas tan "San Valentín"_ se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall para ver cual era su ración de rondas.

El pelo rubio al viento, los ojos fríos mirando con dureza el "bello" alrededor y el uniforme desordenado.

_Una sangre sucia se levanta. no tendrás descanso ni en San Valentín Granger..._

El despacho de Minerva McGonagall se abría para dejar pasar a una chica castaña de unos diecisiete años y minutos después a un rubio con la insignia de Slytherin bien puesta.

Miradas gélidas por parte de los dos y luego de varios minutos salieron después de recibir las instrucciones de la profesora.

-Por tu expresión supongo que prefieres quedarte con Parkinson. Dijo con voz chillona marcando la ultima palabra.

-Por lo menos tengo con quien pasar el San Valentín sangre sucia.

La chica clavó las uñas en su palma de la rabia y trató de concentrarse en la tarea que les había encomendado McGonagall

"Necesito que repartan estas flores a las profesoras del castillo, -mostró un clavel, una margarita, un jazmín, una fresia y una rosa, -ya saben, la profesora Sinistra, la profesora McKinnon, la profesora Trelawney, la profesora Houch y por ultimo a la profesora Sprout que la encontraran en el invernadero 3,en cuanto a mi, ya tome la mía, y sonrió mostrando un tulipán amarillo."

El castillo sonaba extraño,no había casi nadie,seguramente todos estaban afuera disfrutando del día y lo que no, estaban muy _resguardados_.

Ambos estaban lo suficientemente enojados con el otro como para dirigirse la palabra, asta que su paz se vio perturbada –con un grito de Hermione por la sorpresa y un insulto de Malfoy por la misma razón-

Por una armadura que cantaba alegremente _"All you need is love,love"_ y tiraba corazones al aire.

Su espectáculo no duró mucho ya que Malfoy se encargó de que se callara a fuerza bruta.

-¡Malfoy! Compórtate, es propiedad del colegio, ten más respeto.

-Tu no me digas que hacer, yo no tengo porque seguir tus estúpidas reglas Granger... de todas maneras no me vas a decir que todo este decorado no te tenía más que cansada.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, él tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela por ningún motivo.

-Granger, lo de Sinistra es por allá, no pensé que eras tan mala ubicándote como en el Quidditch.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y miró las flores en las manos del chico, el clavel blanco era realmente bonito... Y sí?...

-Se supone que vamos a lo de Sinistra Malfoy, no a Beijín, pero con tu sentido de la ubicación no llegaremos nunca a lo de Sinistra a sí que dame ese clavel.

-Claro, la sabelotodo puede romper las reglas pero evidentemente yo no lo tengo permitido Granger.

La chica trataba de relajarse aunque fuese imposible teniendo a un Slytherin molestándola y dándole un discurso sobre las reglas.

-Y resulta que hoy te tomas el día libre y vas por el castillo robándote cosas de los profesores como si fuera normal, estúpida sabelotodo.

-Te agradecería que no me molestaras... y además tenemos que encontrar a McKinnon.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta pequeña y con un cartel que rezaba

"**Profesora McKinnon Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"**

Tocaron Y una señora vieja y con lentes diminutos los atendió

-¿Qué quieren? Vociferó

-Le traemos flores por San Valentín profesora. Dijo Hermione con encanto.

-¿Colores? Yo no quiero colores.¿Para que me trajeron colores? Nadie pidió colores aquí, mi despacho esta muy bien de gris.

Buenas tardes Minerva.Buenas tardes Severus. Y cerró la puerta

-Esta es la razón por la que yo debería quejarme con el consejo escolar, ni un digno profesor tenemos... ¡Qué diría mi padre si viera esto!

La chica rodó los ojos

-Quédate con la Margarita sangre sucia, tal vez puedas imaginarte que te la regalo tu príncipe invisible, además, yo puedo comprar mejores flores que estas pobres Margaritas comunes.

-Tampoco espero que Parkinson encuentre la diferencia entre esto y un dementor Malfoy.Dijo Hermione tomando la flor.

Esta vez era turno de Malfoy de admitir la derrota por dentro.

Subieron la diminuta escalerita hacia lo de Trelawney y un vapor con olor a té rancio los invadio. Tocaron la puerta, nadie, tocaron, nadie.

El chico miró a la castaña como diciendo "Vamonos de aquí porque mis pulmones no resistirán más"

Hermione que ahora cargaba el clavel, la margarita y ahorraba falta de la profesora se quedaba con el jazmín propuso ir a lo de Houch.

La profesora los recibió con un pañuelo en la mano.

-¡El amor niños! Dura como un partido de Quidditch!! Te abandonan y te dejan,sola,rota por dentro.

Sonó su nariz con mucho ruido y Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tomen la flor niños, quédatela usted Srta. Granger le servirá la flor mucho más que a esta desdichada profesora. Lloró un poco y sonó su nariz.

-Pobre profesora... comentó Hermione que ahora cargaba todas las flores menos la rosa.

-OH si!! Pobre profesora!! Las desdichas del destino.Dijo en rubio

-Ya Malfoy vayamos al invernadero a darle la rosa.

-Que destino el mío!! Dijo trágicamente

La chica rodaba los ojos mientras que bajaban las escaleras y pasaban por pasadizos para llegar a las afueras del castillo.

Una suave brisa los acarició y las flores de la chica vibraban en sus manos. Mirarn el lejano invernadero 3 y se pusieron a caminar.

Al llegar allí vieron la puerta cerrada y dos pares de pisadas –además de los suyos- que terminaban en la puerta.

-Seguramente esta acompañada. Y a juzgar por las pisadas es Flitwich... se estremeció... no creo que la visión sea agradable y menos para un Malfoy.

-Malfoy! Gritó la chica, pero ese Malfoy no sonaba con desprecio, ni a odio ni a "Malfoy eres un idiota" sonaba como cuando decía "Ron!!" sonaba a pelea de colegiala,a pelea de AMIGO

Draco pudo percibir la cara de chica y tomó la ultima flor: La rosa.

-La quieres Granger? Sonrió arrogante, acarició el mentón de la chica con la flor y se la entregó. Hermione la miró atonita y Draco aprovechó para besarla con suavidad

-Y eso Malfoy? Dijo cuando pudo articular palabra

-Mi regalo de San Valentín Granger. Mi regalo y se marchó caminado lentamente

Fue entonces cuando Hermione susurró:

_Y el mío también..._

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!Espero su review ;)**_

_**C.S**_


End file.
